StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void campaign quotations/Epilogue missions
Introductory Text Menu Screen At great cost, Amon has been expelled from galaxy by the united of the protoss yet all is not resolved... Within the Void something ancient is stirring, sending out desperate psionic call any who to listen. Loading Screen Beckoned by Kerrigan's psionic transmission, a group of terran and protoss forces have convened upon Ulnar, the desolate homeworld of the xel'naga. Their purpose remains unclear, Gathering within the Spear of Adun's War council, Raynor and Artanis now await the arrival of the Queen of Blades... Into the Void Before the Mission *'Selendis': We have waited long enough within this accursed realm. If the Queen of Blades truly wishes to speak she would been now. *'Raynor': She ain't gonna stand us up, Selendis. If she says it's important, you better believe it is. *'Selendis': Trusting this deceiver is not an act I am accustomed to, Commander. *'Kerrigan': Such little faith for a templar... Artanis, Jim. *'Raynor': So What going on, Sarah? What's so urgent, you got us all here for? *'Kerrigan': Amon lives. His Hatred festers in the Void, and he already plans to return. Even now, I hearing his voice calling me... *'Selendis': This may be Great Enemy's trickery. *'Kerrigan': This voice... is not his. There's something else in there. Something tormented and desperate, but it's benevolent. Amon's strength grows by the moment. He may not return during our lives... but he will return. *'Artanis': And what is it your suggest we do, Kerrigan? *'Kerrigan': There is a gateway to the Void within Ulnar. I intend to go through it and destroy the fallen one once and for all. I need your help. *'Raynor': Sarah right... We can't kick this can down the road. This burden is ours, like it or not. *'Artanis': Zeratul foresaw that this day would come. You have our blades, Kerrigan. *'Raynor': Things are going sideways real fast. These... shadows are tearing apart our ships. We're not gonna last long out here. *'Kerrigan': The voice is from up ahead. We have to reach it! *'Artanis': My forces will investigate. The Mission *'Kerrigan': Your warriors are close now, Artanis. I can sense it... *'Artanis': We must find the corruption and clear it. The Shadow are slowing consuming our warriors. Strike true, templar. *'Tassadar': Go forth... Purge the corruption. *'Artanis': That voice... It is my former master, Tassadar. *'Artanis': Amon's forces are coming through that rift. Destroy it! *'Kerrigan': Do as he say. *'Tassadar': I called to you in dire need. Now you have come to this realm. Here, I am a prisoner. You must free me from his grasp... *'Kerrigan': Whose grasp? *'Narud': Ah, the Queen of Blades...What a pleasant surprise. *'Kerrigan': Narud. I thought you were dead. *'Narud': Without form, we, the xel'naga, return to the Void. Here, I live on, but you will not be so fortunate. *'Kerrigan': Get ready, Artanis. Narud's forces are heading toward Jim's position. My Swarm will be there to help. *'Artanis': My templar will join you. In the name of Tassadar, we shall be victorious! *'Raynor': That thrasher is tearing through my base. Hit it everything you've got! *'Raynor': We did it. *'Artanis': There is no time for celebrate, friend Raynor. Narud will surely send another soon. We should use this time to advance. *'Horner': Spear of Adun, this is Hyperion actual. There are several strategic positions up ahead. We should make a point of securing them. *'Artanis': A fine idea, Admiral. If these locations can be cleared of enemy forces. we could establish forward positions. *'Narud': The Swarm will fall this day. *'Raynor': Right on, my boys are setting up some defenses here. *'Raynor': Dropping some troops at your front lines, Sarah. What do you say, Artanis? You feel like joining in? *'Kerrigan': Slaughter that creature. *'Kerrigan': I could use your help, Artanis. *'Raynor': All right, we got it. *'Tassadar': Free me, Artanis... *'Kerrigan': You can all hear him now... can't you? *'Artanis': Yes... but there are still many questions. *'Narud': You cannot resist forever, Raynor. You do not deserve to stand among gods. *'Horner': Nice work, we're securing the location now. Jim, expect some more support coming your way soon. *'Tassadar': Zeratul led you to free me... *'Stukov': Raynor, my forces are inbound, Protoss commander. we could use your assistance. *'Stukov': Zerg forces, push forward! This bastard dies today! *'Raynor': This area's clear. Let's get bunkers down! *'Tassadar': Narud must fall. *'Narud': You think the Swarm is your ally? The Queen of Blades can only spread suffering. She is the enemy of all life. *'Raynor': Sarah, I sending over a few of my troops to help. Artanis, if you wanna jump on in, we'd be much obliged. *'Artanis': The thrasher has fallen. *'Kerrigan': This area is secure, and these defenses should keep that way. *'Stukov': This area is secure, and we are implanting a hive cluster now. My queen, our mutalisks shall join the fight shortly. *'Narud': Terrans, weak minded and feeble. A failed creation of a flawed cycle. *'Stukov': Minions, defend the terrans. Give Narud taste of your fury. *'Kerrigan': Set up your defenses here. We need to keep pushing forward. *'Raynor': Here we go! Light them up! *'Kerrigan': Defenses down. This is it, Narud. This time you don't come back. *'Stukov': Well done. This outpost will greatly benefit for the Swarm. Our ultralisks shall crush Narud and his minions. *'Narud': The Swarm had one purpose: to assimilate the protoss and create the hybrid. Now, you're are no longer needed. *'Kerrigan': Minions, it appears we have a guest. Greet him for me. *'Raynor': Raiders, the Swarm needs some help. *'Tassadar': Amon's power binds me here. *'Horner': Additional personal inbound. Our production centers are getting prepared to supply Thors to the frontline. *'Raynor': Defenses going down now. We're almost there, man. Keep it up! *'Kerrigan': Good, that's over. Now let's press forward while we still can. *'Horner': Looks like those are locations we should need. We own you, Hierarch. *'Narud': Slaughter the terrans... Your master commands it. *'Narud': The Void bends to my master will... Soon you shall know his full glory *'Raynor': Raiders, take that thrasher down! *'Stukov': All forces, to terran battlefront now. *'Raynor': Way to go! So, who's ready to turn up the pressure? *'Tassadar': Time grows short. *'Narud': This is not over. *'Tassadar': Liberate me. *'Stukov': Hello, Duran. Do you remember what you did to me? *'Narud': Stukov...You've come to gloat, haven't you. *'Stukov': No. I've come to say goodnight, you son of a bitch. *'Tassadar': Artanis, you must come to me. After Mission *'Artanis': It is Tassadar! My mentor... How can this be? *'Ouros': Tassadar, a form I chose to inspire action in the one called Zeratul. In you. The prophecies Zeratul followed-the result of my psionic extension into the minds of primitive beings. *'Kerrigan': You are a xel'naga... The one who called to me? Who are you? *'Ouros': Ouros. Last shepherd's of the cycle. Enemy of Amon. He is the one within the Void. It is an extension of his will, binding me as prisoner. *'Kerrigan': Why have you summoned us here? *'Ouros': The cycle must not broken. The merging of purity of essence and purity of form must continue. You, the one called Kerrigan, can merge with my essence. Now fulfill your destiny. Ascend as xel'naga. Continue the Infinite Cycle. *'Raynor': Xel'Naga? You want to change her into one of you? No, damn it! Sarah, no. *'Ouros': Only a xel'naga can defeat the fallen one. *'Raynor': Sarah, you don't gonna do this. You don't have to let yourself be mutilated again... Together we'll *'Kerrigan': No, Jim. With all I've done-the lives ruined... worlds destroyed... There's blood on my hands. I need to cleanse it. This is my destiny. The Essence of Eternity Before the Mission *'Artanis': Friend Raynor, it appears the process is beginning. The xel'naga light will be impossible to hide from our enemy. The battle ahead will be difficult one. I hope you are prepared for it. The Mission *'Ouros': Amon's shadows will devour all. Kerrigan, may the last of my essence give you the power you need. *'Kerrigan': The power... it... it's so much. *'Ouros': You must channel it. Use it against these dark servant. *'Raynor': Clear the area, Sarah. Then, we'll be able to come down and reinforce you! *'Kerrigan': I... I will destroy these thrashers! *'Kerrigan': I need to focus until this is finished. Jim, you'll have to handle this one. *'Raynor': All right, I've set up my defenses at these two points. Looks like we've gotta stand our ground if we're gonna get out of this alive. *'Zagara': The Swarm will aid its queen unto death! *'Artanis': And the might of the Firstborn stands with you. *'Raynor': Then, let's get moving. *'Raynor': We'll want heavy defenses to give Sarah the time she needs. I hope you're ready for this. *'Artanis': My forces will hold for as long as they can. *'Zagara': Our queen must not be harmed! *'Amon': You have come to seek your death... *'Raynor': What the hell was that? *'Kerrigan': Amon's sending his minions against us... But I can use this power to stop them, If I have to. *'Amon': What will she become when she is a xel'naga? Do not forget... I have also ascended... *'Kerrigan': If I use this power against Amon's forces, It will delay the transfer. I'll have to be careful. *'Raynor': There is a Void thrasher near us, Sarah. I think it's going after you. Time to use that power of yours. *'Raynor': They're assaulting our base from the other side. These bastards don't let up, do they? *'Zagara': Why would they? Tenacity is advantageous in war. *'Raynor': That isn't what I... Ah hell, nevermind. *'Zagara': A massive onslaught is coming our way, terran. Aid us! *'Raynor': Another Void thrasher's here. Better take care of it before it causes too much trouble. *'Artanis': Amon is sending an overwhelming force against me. I will need your assistance, friend Raynor. *'Artanis': Take caution, Raynor! Amon is sending a massive force to you! *'Zagara': Void thrasher are attacking us, my queen! *'Kerrigan': Ouros's power through me... But half of it still remains. *'Zagara': Our Queen is under attack! *'Kerrigan': Zagara and Artanis will come under attack soon. Defend them, Jim! *'Amon': She cannot be trusted with the power of xel'naga. You know it to be true... *'Raynor': There are more Void thrasher out there. We gotta take them out! *'Kerrigan': Amon forces are attacking from all sides. You must hold! *'Amon': You aid a monster who has murdered scores of your people. *'Raynor': I heard about enough of this. *'Artanis': Remain focused, my friend. *'Raynor': Right. *'Kerrigan': The cosmos lies within my grasp... *'Raynor': These thrashers keep coming after us! *'Artanis': Kerrigan is taking heavy damage. *'Raynor': This is it... Amon's sending all he has against us! *'Kerrigan': That's it... I have all of the xel'naga's essence. *'Zagara': I have been honored to serve you, my queen. *'Kerrigan': The Swarm is yours, Zagara. Remember our lessons. *'Zagara': I shall. After Mission *'Ouros': With the last of our essence, a new eternity dawns. The Infinite Cycles have come to their end. *'Artanis': She is... xel'naga. *'Kerrigan': These moments together, they will always be with me. *'Kerrigan': We have to go now, Jim. *'Raynor': End this thing... Once and for all. Amon's Fall Before the Mission The Mission ko:공허의 유산 대화집/공허 속으로 Category:Stubs Category:Quotations